


How I Want You

by readwriteandavengers



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Friendship, M/M, Sara and Ray talk about boys, Slow Burn, leonard is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara's been trying to flirt with Rip but her advances seem to go unnoticed. She confides in Ray and she tries to take his advice in stride... but things don't usually end up the way she plans. Meanwhile, Ray seems to be dealing with some issues of his own with a certain crook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to use an excerpt from the story for the description but I gave up. That's the best I could come up with! Also, hello! I'm new to the fandom. Enjoy the story!

Sara rushes into the tech room where she knows Ray will be. There’s a good chance that Stein might be there too, but she’ll take her chances. She needs to get rid of this heavy feeling pushing further down on her shoulders and Ray is one of the best listeners out there.

She reaches the last door and they slide open just for her. She looks right first and can’t help the disappointment that sets in when she doesn’t see him. She checks left and her disappointment flees just as quickly as it arrived once she sees Ray bent over the table. He’s tinkering with something, but not for long.

“Ray,” she starts, now stepping over to his side.

He jumps due to Sara breaking his silence, and the small item he had in his hand skitters across the metal table. He bolts up from his chair and hurls his upper half across the table. His bottom sticks out obscenely, but his large hand has successfully captured whatever he was working on.

He sighs as he pulls back to look at Sara.

“Sara.” He greets with a hint of frost.

“Sorry.” She jumps on top of the near stool, unbothered by her surroundings. She can feel Ray’s slight annoyance but she’s sure it’ll dissipate. Ray is Ray, after all. He doesn’t hold grudges well.

“It’s alright. What can I do for you?” He bends down to set his subject under his light. He pulls the stool back up under him and straddles the top. He doesn’t look at her, only having eyes for his current project.

“Is there something wrong with me? Physically? I mean, I’m sure the idea of being brought back from the dead can’t be too sexy but-”

“Sara,” Ray interrupts, moving away from his subject. She can watch his face contort into confusion as he thinks, but then slowly turns to share that feeling with her. “Are you asking me if you’re attractive?”

Sara opens her mouth, but then closes it. She brings her hands up, signifying weighing Ray's words. “When you put it that way it sounds bad.”

Ray shakes his head, clearly displeased with her current line of questioning. He sets all his items down on the table top to turn fully towards her. His stool lets out a small squeak in protest but that doesn’t stop him.

“What happened?” He asks simply, knowing there’s a reason behind her sudden concern.

Sara sighs, letting her shoulders relax on the exhale. She peers over her shoulder once, just checking to make sure the automatic door hasn’t been opened and no unwanted visitors have arrived. She turns back to Ray, giving him one last look as she decides whether or not she should give him the real reason.

Well, she did come to him for a reason.

Her gaze dips as she starts talking. “I’m trying to figure out why Rip hasn’t made a move on me yet. I’m definitely dropping enough hints…”

Ray’s head falls back on his shoulders the second he hears her admission. He looks up at the ceiling, his mouth slowly falling open in even more confusion. “Rip? Really? Where have I been?” He can’t help but turn his head up to give her a crooked grin.

Sara rolls her eyes away from him but there’s a clear blush on her cheeks. Strangely endearing for an assassin. “Look, I don’t get it either.”

Ray’s eyes go distant as he thinks of a few significant moments. He does recall them spending more time together as of late. “I kind of see it now. You guys are together a lot.”

Sara lifts her hands in defeat, but can’t help chuckling. “Great. I’m sure everyone’s aware of my little crush. Really… how is it I have a crush? I’m not the kind of person for crushes.”

Ray nods in agreement, laughing as well. “You’re telling me. Look, Rip’s a smart guy… but only focuses on a few things at a time. Chances are all of your flirting attempts have gone right over his head. What with putting the missions together and watching over the team, his brain is probably a little preoccupied.”

“I’ll just have to drop it. He’s the captain and I’m part of the crew. Seems best to leave it at that.” Sara sighs. Her mind draws to the ideas of no longer spending so much time with Rip. She’d really grown to enjoy his company. Then again, she’s had to do far more painful things in the past. She’ll get over it.

Ray’s the one who shrugs, quirking a brow at her idea steadily. “Why stop? What else do we have going for us?”

“Ray, if I didn’t know better I’d say you’re encouraging me to flirt with our captain.” Sara responds with a tilt in her voice. Her chin tilts down as she wiggles her brows. She grips onto the stool with her hands, wiggling her shoulders back and forth.

Ray bites down on his lip to hold down his proud, almost childlike smile. He shrugs with one shoulder, his head tilting to the side as he plays coy.

Sara’s about to comment further but the door to the room slides open with a whoosh. It’d be hard to not hear that. The two look up from one another only to find Leonard strolling in with his usual pinched expression. He pauses when he notices the room isn’t empty, and a small sneer curls onto his lips.

“Oh, hello,” he drawls, turning his body to the two. “What do we have going on here?”

Ray’s gaze snaps back towards Sara and she can immediately tell the way his eyes have widened. The way his lips remain slightly parted shows his small panic. Sara understands… Ray’s not very good at lying. Actually, he’s complete crap at lying.

“Uh,” Sara starts, realizing Len won’t get a good answer from Ray, “nothing.”

Leonard hums at that, his eyes only twinkling at the excitement. He turns his eyes from Sara to focus on Ray, who is pointedly keeping his eyes away from Len. “Having fun, Raymond?”

Ray swallows but nods. “Yep,” he manages, rubbing his hand down his thigh to ground himself. He really doesn’t want to admit Sara’s secret. To prove that, he turns to give her a stronger, worried look.

“It almost seems like you two were talking about someone…” Leonard suggests, lifting his sharp brows to support his theory. In return, Ray turns further away from him while Sara’s expression closes off. Len can’t help the short laugh that leaves him. “Oh, don’t leave me out of the fun. Who are we talking about?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Sara bites back, giving him a mean smile.

“Not really.” Len adds back. He turns away from the two, about to carry on in the direction he was headed.

“Wait, where are you going?” Ray asks with brows drawn in concern. Sara watches Len over Ray’s shoulder out of curiosity.

Len turns around but continues his trek backwards. He flashes Ray a quick smile followed by a wink. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Ray’s mouth falls open just as Len turns back around, smiling proudly as ever. He has a new cocky canter as he leaves through the second exit. Ray turns back around once Len’s gone from sight, turning towards Sara with annoyance.

“Why does he have to be like that?” Ray’s voice is light, sounding mystified at Len’s presence. He still has a hard time understanding the other’s personality.

A smirk flowers slowly on Sara’s face. She slides off of her stool and follows up by clapping a hand down on Ray’s shoulder. She squeezes him once, shaking her head fondly. “He has a thing for you, Ray.”

Ray scoffs at that, nodding in agreement. “Yeah, it’s called hatred.”

Sara’s head rolls on her shoulders as she ponders the words. “I don’t think that’s it. But I really should go. I’m going to go train with Kendra in a little bit. Maybe I can blow off a bit of steam.” She gives Ray one last pat as she turns and walks towards the door. Once she reaches the threshold, she pauses, looking back over her shoulder to find Ray had gone back to work. She smiles at the other’s back. “Thanks for listening, Ray.” She then turns and exits the room, leaving no more room for conversation.

Ray peers over his shoulders in hopes of catching her but she’s far too fast. He smiles after her.

-

Sara walks down the hall, her eyes downcast as she thinks back to the few words her and Ray were able to share. His advice was straight forward. What does she have to lose by flirting with Rip? But then again, she has so many other things running through her brain that tell her the exact opposite.

Although all of those thoughts caused a heavy distraction. She doesn’t hear the figure coming down the hall to her right. Any other time, if she were actually focused on her surroundings like she was always trained to be, she would have been prepared. But not now.

Sara realizes she’s about to crash into this person a second before it happens. She puts her hands up to brace herself, which only land between her and the toned chest of whoever it is she’s run into. But she can take a good guess by the huff that leaves this person.

She brings her eyes up slowly only to find Rip looking down at her with his quizzical blue eyes. She separates from him immediately, taking a step back perhaps too quickly to be considered casual. She brings one hand up, tucking back a blonde curl while Rip’s brows only grow closer together. He definitely noticed her desperate need to space herself from him.

“Sara, I was just looking for you-”

“Actually, I’m training with Kendra in a bit. I really should get there now.” Sara interrupts without any regard. She moves to step around him, headed towards any direction that will get her away from the situation. She’s not sure when she suddenly lost her edge, when she got so unsmooth around men… well, not men. Just Rip.

Rip’s hand darts out, wrapping around her wrist with lightning speed. He turns her around with a small tug, meaning they come nose to nose again. He looks at her with concern, not letting go. “Is something wrong, Sara?”

Sara shakes her head in response, giving him a small smile in return. Stay calm, she has to remember. Act casually. For goodness sake, she’s a pro in this kind of work.

By the look on Rip’s face, he’s not buying it whatsoever.

Sara thinks she might actually be losing her touch.

“Something’s wrong.” Rip states strongly. His fingers tighten on her wrist, not hurtful or demanding, just reassuring. “Sara, you can talk to me.”

“Yeah,” Sara says as she purses her lips together. She pulls her wrist back gently, nodding. “I know. I just, uh… Kendra’s waiting for me.” She then spins on her heel and flees so that Rip won’t keep her back any longer.

Real smooth, Sara thinks.

-

Ray’s been alone for nearly fifteen minutes now. Uninterrupted silence that he’s absolutely eating up. The low light in the room along with the hum from the engines is soothing, and the fact that he’s got a piece of technology in front of him adds to that serenity. He loves working on things. That’s why he’s in the field he is. Or was.

His back is starting to ache though from being bent over this small piece of metal. He decides he’s made enough headway within the last few minutes and he deserves a stretch. He places his utensils down gently and proceeds to lifts his arms up. He feels his back arch, pushing his chest out. His muscles seem to moan at him in pleasure, which is probably why a moan of his own leaves his lips.

“Whoa there. I didn’t know my presence had such an effect on you, boy scout.”

Ray jumps from the smooth voice suddenly in the room. The abrupt movement on his part sends him an inch too far off the stool. And of course that means his balance is thrown off. He’s sliding off the stool, well, falling is more accurate, and lands right on his ass with a thud.

He lets out a groan as the bolts of pains shoot up his spine and fall the rest of the way back so he can rest on the cool floor.

“Real smooth, Raymond.” Len continues to tease, but the sound of his boots thudding against the floor is evident.

Ray cracks his eyes open to find Len standing over him, wearing a smirk like he’s just one upped Ray. He then holds out his hand, to which Ray pushes away.

“I’m going to have to start locking these doors from now on.” Ray grumbles as he takes a deep breath. He brings himself into a sitting position again, to which is tailbone throbs in reply. He brings one hand back to rub at his lower back.

“That’s a bit harsh, don’t you think?” Len mocks, not moving from his spot. He keeps his icy blue eyes pinned on Ray.

“At least my ass wouldn’t be in so much pain.” Ray mutters back as he uses the stool to his advantage. He stands up, but the pain doesn’t stop sending sparks down his legs.

Len’s brows wiggle in response to that. “I’m sure the team would love to hear about how I made your ass hurt.”

Ray sighs at the comment, dragging the stool over an inch so he’ll be able to sit. He turns so he can face Len as he situates himself back on top of the stool. He takes in a deep breath as he rubs away at his lower back.

“What are you here for, Leonard?” Ray bites back, looking up at Len under his lashes.

Leonard takes in a breath at that, having those brown eyes on him so innocently sends a thrill through his form. He has to tear his eyes away to regain his composure. “What were you and Sara talking about earlier?”

Ray can’t help but roll his eyes at Leonard’s questioning. “Look, that’s really more Sara’s business than mine.”

“Ah, so it had to do with her. Good to know.” Leonard’s eyes dance around the lab leisurely, as if he’s looking for something. He’s making Ray uneasy.

“Why are you so interested anyway?” Ray shoots back, his tone now tingeing with anger. He waves his hand towards the exit where Sara had left a few minutes before. “Jealous?” He finally challenges.

Leonard grows rigid at that, his eyes snapping back to Ray speedily. He tilts his head a tick, which has Ray suddenly gulping. Maybe he shouldn’t have put it like that. “Jealous?” Leonard sneers, taking a small step forward threateningly.

Ray’s lips part as he struggles to find his words. Finally he nods, deciding he’ll back himself up. “Yes. That she confides in me and not you.” He answers honestly.

Leonard’s demeanor changes within seconds of Ray’s sentence. His shoulders droop, even if it’s just a matter of a few centimeters. And the agitation he had sparking in his eyes now dissipated to show his gray-blue eyes. His eyes narrow slightly as he looks over Ray’s face, searching to see if the other is serious. He finds that he is. Of course he is.

Len can’t help the quirk of his mouth. “Not very.” He manages as he tilts his head back to Ray. He can watch those brown eyes falter, only confusion setting in from Len’s sudden mood change. Hell, he doesn’t care. If Ray’s confused now, why not push him further?

Len allows his eyes to dip to Ray’s mouth, an act that he’d been trying not to do in front of the other. Ray’s already so observant, if Len let his eyes drop then Ray would know. Which by the small intake of breath Ray takes, Len’s sure he’s aware. Len plays this further.

He takes a step forward which leaves little room between the two. The table is already pressed to Ray’s back since he’s using it for leverage in the stool. When Len comes closer, Ray's knees brush the others’ hips. One more step forward and Len’s managed to get himself in between Ray’s thighs. And, man, he really hopes he has another opportunity to have Ray’s legs around him again.

He’s got his height to his advantage this time, looking down at Ray. But when he leans forward, which Ray responds to by leaning backwards, their faces are nearly on the same level. From where Len’s got himself now, Ray’s nose is mere centimeters from his. Very tempting.

But Len does have an endgame to this. Even if it doesn’t look like it.

Leonard brings his right hand up to land domineeringly on top of Ray’s thigh. With one small squeeze, he elicits another shallow gasp from Ray. He wishes he could do that all day…

His left hand, meanwhile, lifts to Ray’s side. He grasps onto the edge of the metal table at first, to use this position as leverage. But while Ray’s captured under his gaze, his left hand sneaks further back on the table.

“Len-Leonard.” Ray manages, taking his eyes off of Leonard’s lips in favor of looking up at him again. Really, Leonard now realizes how Ray’s eyes are growing to be his weakness.

Leonard lifts his brows proudly as he stares down his nose at Ray. He’s got his reply in mind. A simple repeat of Raymond’s name. But then Ray lifts his hands and rests them right on top of Leonard’s biceps and he actually falters. He can feel his gaze drag down back to Ray’s lips and his shred of self-control is growing even thinner.

But then Leonard’s hand grazes what he was aiming for and he remembers what he was up to. He grasps onto the screwdriver that Ray left next to the rest of his tools and pulls back. He even take a step back just so he can take in Ray’s vulnerable demeanor. He really likes the look of Ray with his legs spread wide just for him.

He smirks as he brings the screwdriver up to Ray’s gaze. He wiggles it back and forth momentarily. “I need to borrow this. I’ll bring it back later.”

Ray exhales now, which Len can’t decipher as well. Ray nods, keeping his eyes downcast now. He waves limply towards the door. “Sure thing.” He adds as he pushes his heel against the leg of the stool and swivels the chair around. He’s got his back bent again, feeling slightly better although he now has a dull pain throbbing from his tailbone.

Len can’t help but smirk at Ray’s back as he slides the screwdriver into his pocket. He turns around smugly, strolling out of the room without another word.

Ray shakes his head to himself as he feels his cheeks heat up in the now colder room. “Definitely going to look into some locks. Maybe a passcode.”

“Sir, may I remind you that I can be of service of incoming guests.” Gideon’s voice fills the room, calm as ever.

Ray’s hand falls down in a fist against the table, gentle. He feels idiotic that he hadn’t thought of that sooner. “That’d be great, Gideon. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, sir. I’ll begin to alert you when someone approaches the room.”

-

Sara and Kendra have stopped their training for the night. Things got late and they had gone an hour past what they had originally planned. Both walked away a little sore but happy to have made progress. For the both of them. Kendra gave Sara one small tap on her lower back before she slipped from the training room to head towards her own quarters.

Sara smiles after her, shaking her head fondly. She takes her time, packing away some of the training weapons she had used. She places her batons away and clips the box shut that holds them. She taps it lightly and then turns around to exit. She wouldn’t mind a warm shower just about now.

She’s headed back to her room, taking quiet steps down the hall. The metal flooring always causes their footing to be louder than usual, so she likes to try and be quieter.

She brings her hand up, grasping onto the black zipper that keeps her jacket closed. She pulls it down slowly to give herself more room to breathe. Underneath is just a tank top that she decided to wear incase training got a little warm. She’d taken the jacket off halfway through and had put it back on right before they left.

Now that she’s headed for her shower, she might as well not waste any time.

She’s a few steps from her doorway as she slides the jacket off her shoulders. She presses her back to her door as she brings the jacket around and slings it over her arm. She’s just about in her room just as she watches Rip come around the corner.

He’s lost his usual trench coat, wearing a black coat instead with a matching dramatic collar. The rest of his wardrobe remains to be dark colors, which is definitely eye catching for Sara. He doesn’t seem to notice her standing there, what with having his eyes on the ground, but then he draws his eyes up and finds her staring back, waiting in her doorway.

His face loses it’s severity of focus the second he finds Sara looking back. His eyes soften and he even manages a small smile.

Sara smiles back.

“How was training with Kendra?” Rip questions as he steps forward. He moves slow, as if he’s afraid that Sara will flee again.

“It was good.” Sara answers, trying to fight off the tightness she feels in her throat. “Look, about earlier-”

“No, it’s fine. Whatever it was that was going on… you don’t owe me an explanation. But whatever it is, just know you can come to me if you need to.” Rip answers seriously, his gaze growing concerned as he looks into her eyes.

She nods, which makes his body relax.

“Good.” Rip closes his mouth resolutely, nodding as he tears his gaze away from her. He pushes his hands under his coat to find his pockets. He turns to her more confident now, tilting his head towards her curtly. “Well, I’ll be headed back to my own quarters for the evening. Have a good night, Sara.”

Sara nods back, ignoring the way her heart flutters away in her chest. It feels good, considering at one point it had stopped beating for quite awhile. She likes this feeling. Knowing her heart is there. She flashes Rip a small smile which he shares. He then turns and heads down the hall from where Sara just came, headed to his room as he stated.

Sara turns to her own quarters and steps the rest of the way inside. She lets her door shut behind her, which she flips the lock to give her some privacy.

She strips away her tank top, following by unbuttoning her pants. She steps out of her clothing as she prepares for her shower.

Maybe Ray’s not wrong. What does she have to lose out here? She should be able to show her heart. She has one. That’s what makes her human. Rip makes her feel human. She shouldn’t have to give that up.

Sara nudges her pile of clothes and shoes to the side, now standing in her bra and panties. She turns on her heel, allowing her hair to brush against her bare skin. She smiles, feeling determined now as she readies her shower.

Things are harmless between her and Rip. She’ll try and keep it that way. But for now, she’s content with her small flirts and Rip’s obliviousness.


End file.
